


Her.

by ShinyRaccoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - Hogwarts Mystery, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, More characters to be added, i don't know what I've created, sorryy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRaccoon/pseuds/ShinyRaccoon
Summary: The girl, who hates you because you're Jacobs sister.Because you're as same as her after the Cursed Vaults.Why even though, the only thing she says is.. well nothing great.And you want yourself to hate her, you just, can't?But the fact you want to slap her sometimes, didn't change.





	Her.

The first time you met her was on your first day.

And you noticed her just because she was bullying Rowan, your best friend.

* * *

 

And then when she noticed you standing there. It started.

* * *

 

The hate that she had against you, because you were related to someone who’s been expelled, and then went missing.

You were his sister.

But you weren‘t like him.

Okay maybe you were after the Cursed Vaults, but just because you wanted to find him.

But She was same as you. After the Cursed Vaults, but why? You didn't know that.

She said, she knew, where my brother is, but.. She didn’t tell me.

„I'll tell you after you find the Cursed Vaults.“  She said.

* * *

 

Everytime when we Gryffindors and Slytherins had potion class, she's always looking at me.

Whatever it was glancing or glaring. It happens all the time.

Not that i mind, but. I don’t understand.

But when i by any chance ended up looking at her.

She would be like „Why are you looking at me? Are you copying my technique?“

And then i facepalmed internally. Holy shit Merula how can i copy *you*, when you are using *my* cauldron. Because you doesn't have your own.

Of course i couldn’t say that loud, because you know, Snape.

* * *

 

Then there was flying class.

„I’m the best witch.'' she always says. And then she'd end up hitting herself with her broom.

3 times.

I mean, what?

„I should be the one, teaching this class.“ „Yeah because everyone wants to know how to hit themself with their broom.“ I said sarcastically.

Of course she heard it, and then made her pouty face.

* * *

 

I don’t know why, i never thought i would say this but.

Even though she behaves like a .. you know, and everytime she opens her mounth i want to slap her.

She's cute.


End file.
